


Symmetry

by LadyKoori



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKoori/pseuds/LadyKoori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Universe is fond of symmetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symmetry

**Author's Note:**

> This was written shortly after the Torchwood episode 1x13 End of Days aired.

The first thing Jack did after stepping from the Hub to the TARDIS was kiss the Doctor. The second thing he did was punch him.

The first thing Ianto did when Jack came through the door of the Hub was punch Jack. The second thing he did was kiss him.

The third thing on each occasion was the wanting of a reason. The Doctor talked of death and misunderstanding. Jack talked about life and answers. Ianto talked of betrayal and loneliness.

Jack kissed him.

Hours later, with Ianto curled up against him, Jack wondered about the Universe’s fondness for symmetry.


End file.
